The research objectives of the Central State University Biomedical Research Program are as follows: (1) to establish and maintain a productive research environment, (2) to provide meaningful research experiences for our students as well as increase the competency of our faculty members, (3) to set the tone and pattern for research investigations within the University, (4) to enhance the interlocking of interdepartmental curricula and activities as well as improve academic programs. The specific aims and significance of each of the proposed subprojects support these objectives. The research protocols in the areas of cardiovascular physiology, genetics, toxicology, and cell biology lend themselves to the development of new knowledge and methodology. Successful research efforts will strengthen the academic background of students, faculty and the entire university.